moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kommander
The Kommander is a soldier class in Modern Combat 5: Blackout, introduced in Update XVIII. Modern Combat 5: Blackout The Kommander is a class geared primarily toward defensive and close-range combat. It makes use of shields as its secondary weapon which can be deployed on command, providing frontal protection from incoming bullets at the expense of mobility. While deployed, the shield provides frontal protection while firing and reloading (however, aiming down the sight exposes the front of the player). After taking damage, the shields' health meter begins to deplete (as indicated at the top-right of the screen), but will automatically regenerate at a fixed rate. If the shield's health meter reaches 0, it is automatically holstered and must regenerate before being redeployed. (With the Field Repairs Skill purchased, the shield can also be instantly repaired by picking up dropped weapons). When a shield is holstered, the shield is hung from the player's back and provides back damage protection as well. Shields have 4 stat categories - Explosives Armor, Durability, Repair Speed, and Maneuverability, with higher-tier shields offering better stats and unique perks. Due to the amount of room wielding a shield occupies, the Kommander makes use of light tactical guns as its primary weapons - which run the gamut from pistols, to submachine guns, to shotguns. They are generally geared toward close-range combat, however several weapons such as the H.C.-BDOG, ST-2xel and A.E.S.T.-X84 are potentially effective at longer ranges as well, making the Kommander a potential counter to long-range attackers such as Snipers when paired with the shield. The Kommander also receives the unique Skill of Interrogation; upon performing a melee kill, the Kommander can force an enemy to reveal the positions of their teammates on the radar prior to performing the kill. With the Shield Rush Skill, the Kommander can charge at enemies with the shield deployed, dealing significant damage and blinding the enemy with the shield's strobe lights when it hits, further increasing the Kommander's melee-range prowess. The Kommander's Ballistic Plates Skill also allows it to deploy armor kits which can be picked up by any player and provide an increase to their max HP cap as well as healing the player by a fixed amount; after the extra HP is depleted, however, it does not regenerate, and players are limited to picking up only 1 plate per each spawn. (It should also be noted that the plates can be picked up by enemies as well as allies). The Kommander can be purchased on the Black Market for 600 credits, Though during sales it will go down to 300 credits. Primary weapons * DB-HG * SIX-MG * XSSG * Micro COV * CO-MAH 11 * Severance * H.C.-BDOG * ST-2xel * A.E.S.T.-X84 Secondary weapons * PK Link * L.E.X. 78 * M8-PALISADE * RIOT-RD * Mobile KV * M12-STOCKADE * Impact-21B * M15-BULWARK * S.P.I.K.E. Skills Strategies With the Shield deployed, the Kommander is an extremely versatile class capable of absorbing absurd amounts of damage, with potential lethality at all ranges depending on its weapon of choice. Against a competent player, there are very few real counters to it. However, many classes have weapons or techniques which can be used against it effectively: *All classes - If all else fails, throwing grenades and retreating is the preferred tactic - particularly with the Toxic Area Core equipped. Melee attacks are also effective due to the Kommander's low mobility (provided the Kommander does not have the Neckguard Core equipped). If engaging a Kommander 1-on-1 at close range, attempting to flank the Kommander or shoot its limbs rather than the shield is one's best move (as engaging the shield head-on is generally suicide unless a player has several teammates to provide fire support). *Heavy - The Heavy class is generally a decent anti-Kommander option (particularily with the Murderblitz Core for increased speed), as the spread of its shotguns' has a high-chance of hitting the Kommander's sides and limbs at close-ranges (with DBS 4, Buckshot, and LSN-25B being preferred choices). Its launchers also provide a decent option against Kommander (with the SLAK 7H and COM 4 being popular choices, capable of penetrating the shield with their explosive damage). The V.L.A.D. also has a solid niche use against the Kommander, with its extremely high damage making quick work of the Kommander and easily destroying shields; the Kommander's low mobility with the shield deployed also makes it more vulnerable to the V.L.A.D.'s lock-on. *Sniper - The IMP-S is possibly the single-best anti-Kommander weapon - as the weapon's explosive damage penetrates the shield - and is often capable of killing a Kommander in a single shot even with the shield deployed; even if the Kommander survives, the high damage can reduce the shield's HP to 0 quickly. The Dread Eye is also a solid choice, as the ricocheting charged shots are capable of killing a Kommander with a single shot to the limbs. *Support - The R.C.F.-08's ricochet feature makes it a potential option against Kommander, capable of hitting the Kommander's body from angles if the player masters ricocheting off of walls. *Bounty Hunter - The Verr Power is a solid option, as the steady stream of energy can easily graze the Kommander's arms and legs if aimed well. The SPEC-38A's ricochet feature also provides a solid option for players who've mastered it. *Sapper - The Seeker is one of the best options for dealing with a Kommander at close-mid range, as it will lock-on to the Kommander and follow it indefinitely, with the explosive damage capable of penetrating the shield and dealing very high damage if it hits. This generally forces the enemy Kommander to withdraw the shield and retreat (unless it is capable of quickly shooting the Seeker down). *Marauder - Cas&Poll's special mechanic allows the last few rounds of a magazine to deal explosive damage, making it a potential option. While the Kommander is a more defensive class than a offensive class, it's reverse class is Sapper, which is more offensive than defensive (the Kommander is about 75% defensive and about 25% offensive). Sometimes using a shield is can be a counter to opponents who throw frag or concussion grenades at you. If you deploy the shield at the right time, it may simply bounce it back, possibly even resulting in a suicide kill against your opponent - or you could simply survive the damage at ranges closer to the blast radius than are possible without the shield. Tivia *GL released an official backstory for the Kommander - he is described as the leader of an elite unit whose men were killed in a surprise attack by hostile forces leaving him as the lone survivor, after which, he traverses the battlefields seeking to avenge the death of his unit. *When performing a melee attack with the Interrogation skill, the Kommander will shout lines such as "Speak!" or "Where are they!?" (The voice's accent is most likely Russian) *The Heavy class is a good choice for countering the Kommander, as its shotguns' spread makes it easier to hit the Kommander's limbs when the shield is deployed, and the explosive damage from its launchers can penetrate the shield. See also Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Soldier Classes